A shadow in the mirror
by Akari-luz
Summary: ¿Desde cuando al verse en un espejo podía encontrarse con otra persona? ¿Un mundo totalmente diferente o una prisión de la que no podría salir a menos de que sucediera un milagro? Una situación que le devolverá su necesidad de vivir a Akashi Seiijuro. AkashixKurokoFem


Claras melodías eran las que se podían oír desde aquel cuarto. El reloj pendular de la sala marcaba las 2 A.M. y en vez de haber el típico silencio de la noche se podía escuchar un violín que daba muestra de la pena de su dueño. No era una fachada, tampoco podía decirse que aquella tonada fuera pura inspiración, tampoco el producto de un amorío que no pudo ser. Él no conocía sobre esas cosas y tampoco estaba en condiciones de aprender, la vida le había enseñado que las cosas valiosas son pasajeras, que ese sentimiento de encariñamiento no era más que un sentimiento traicionero.

Siendo ya las 6 AM un pequeño reloj comenzaba a sonar, anunciando el comienzo del día y por ende de la rutina de un día de semana. El joven quien aún se acomodaba entre las sabanas estiro uno de sus brazos finalizando así con los molestos ruidos que salían de su despertador. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose, no es que fuera difícil despertar para él, sino que simplemente ya no veía el sentido de sus acciones. Si bien su mirada no mostraba rastros de tristeza o vacío alguno en su interior se cuestionaba una y otra vez el porqué de cada cosa. ¿Por qué debía seguir yendo a la secundaria? ¿Qué caso tenia ser el mejor cuando ya no tenía su principal motivación? Una parte de su corazón había sido arrebatado por la vida y sería muy difícil que las cosas volvieran a tener sentido para él, por lo que el vivir se volvió en algo como… "Seguir la corriente"

Su mañana consistía en arreglarse para el instituto, un uniforme bastante sencillo aunque el escudo que llevaba en la chaqueta le daba todo el prestigio que necesitaba, después de todo, asistía a una de las mejores escuelas de Japón. Luego de eso desayunaba en el comedor de la casa, este era un lugar bastante grande y espacioso donde se podía ver a la gran cantidad de personas que trabajaban ahí yendo y viniendo. La familia Akashi se destacaba por la fortuna que con el correr del tiempo las generaciones pasadas habían conseguido, a pesar de eso nunca eran de hacer ostentación de sus pertenencias y eso podía notarse bastante en el interior de su hogar, si bien era un lugar grande la decoración era modesta, solo lo justo y necesario. La mesa se encontraba en el centro, podía decirse que era lo bastante espaciosa como para que al menos veinte personas pudieran deleitarse de los manjares del cocinero de la familia, aunque la mayoría del tiempo un muy pequeño espacio era ocupado por el hijo de la familia, desayuno, almuerzo y cena en soledad.

Una vez que estuviera satisfecho y respetando sus propios horarios, tomaba el bolso escolar y caminaba hacia la salida, donde las empleadas saludaban y deseaban un buen día en la escuela. Era de buena costumbre que agradeciera acompañado de una sonrisa, aunque el mismo no podía sentir felicidad alguna, mentir y engañar a las personas era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Que más decir, las siguientes horas eran pura y exclusivamente dedicadas a su educación, estaba decir que sus calificaciones eran perfectas, además de que el trato con sus compañeros era ejemplar. Al finalizar las clases iban directamente al gimnasio, a pesar de estar en primer año de secundaria ya era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Le gustaría decir que estaba orgulloso de todo lo que estaba logrando, que se sentía feliz de poder pasar tiempo con aquellas personas que solían llamarlo "amigo", pero simplemente no podía.

¿Por qué esforzarme en sentir algo cuando todo desaparecerá tarde o temprano? —Se preguntó así mismo, por más que lo intentara no conseguía respuesta alguna, cayendo en el pensamiento de dejar todo como estaba y seguir con una vida que a la vista suya era totalmente vacía. 

Su día acababa cuando volvía a su hogar, más o menos a eso de las 6:30, dándole tiempo suficiente para poder bañarse y tal vez hacer algo de las tareas escolares antes de ir a cenar. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado en los negocios por lo que no le extrañaría que nuevamente estuviera solo para comer.

Al fin el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche, cuando la mansión de la familia Akashi permanecía en absoluto silencio, ese era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que más gustaba hacer. Sobre su escritorio dejo con mucho cuidado un estuche de violín color negro, era obvio lo que encontraría al abrirlo. Cada vez que veía aquello recordaba lo que se le arrebataron injustamente, podría decirse que era su momento de melancolía, en el que podía recordar libremente aquellos días donde los sentimientos más placenteros estaba presentes en todo momento del día, donde se sentía especialmente vivo. Una vez más acomodo el instrumento sobre su hombro y volvió a tocar, la misma pieza que la noche anterior y todas las noches desde que había sucedido el incidente.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo que detenerse, una de las cuerdas se había desgastado por lo que era normal que acabara por romperse. Suspiro pesadamente, recordando que en el sótano habían guardadas algunas cuerdas de repuesto asique solo tendría que bajar, buscarlas y volver a su lugar de confort.

Hizo exactamente así. Encendió la luz que estaba junto a la puerta y a paso lento pero firme fue bajando uno por uno los escalones de madera, podían notarse que estaban algo viejos ya que alguno que otro soltaba algún que otro rechinido. No recordaba la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, por lo que encontrar su objetivo tal vez tomaría su tiempo.

Era increíble la cantidad de antigüedades que tenía la familia y también era increíble el hecho de encontrar tantas cosas que se habían creído perdidas. Luego de revisar una caja tras otra cayó en cuenta de que no las encontraría, no al menos esa noche ya que debía descansar para la rutina del día siguiente. Mas había algo que le inquietaba inmensamente, una manta cubría un par de objetos a un costado del cuarto. No era algo raro ya que eso solía hacerse con objetos frágiles para que no se llenaran de polvo, pero al verlo le daba algo de inquietud, algo que simplemente no podía explicar, como si necesitara descubrir lo que había debajo de aquello. ¿Podría llamársele curiosidad?

Por favor, se trataba de Akashi Seiijuro y no necesitaba un pretexto para saber que había debajo de esa sabana vieja. Solo debía tomarla y retirarla con cuidado para no tirar lo que estaba debajo de ella. Así fue como hizo, si bien había levantado la sabana y con ella algo de polvo, podía verse perfectamente lo que esta escondía. Un espejo, alto con un pie y marco de fierro dorado, la textura y relieve de este daban muestra de lo antiguo que era, aunque no por eso justificaba la curiosidad de hace un momento. Suspiro pesadamente, tan solo se había dejado llevar por una tontería provocada por su cabeza, no debía perder el tiempo en tonterías como aquellas. Se giró para por fin caminar hacia la salida, se sentía estúpido por lo que había hecho, era cuestión de dormir y aquello quedaría en el olvido.

Buenas noches —Pudo oírse desde el fondo del sótano. 

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que detener su andar, rápidamente se giró para así buscar al propietario de esa voz. 

Quien quiera que seas, te recomiendo que salgas antes de que llame a la policía — Si bien el tono de su voz no había aumentado podía notarse seriedad en sus palabras.

Me gustaría hacerlo, pero en realidad no puedo.

Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, una mujer encontró la manera de entrar y lo más seguro era que quisiera llevarse algo de valor. Dio lentos pasos, tratando de seguir la voz y por ende encontraría a la intrusa.

Disculpa pero… ¿Podrías enderezar el espejo?

¿Acaso eso era una especie de broma? En un momento así se le ocurría hacer una petición como esa. Si de casualidad estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de distraer su atención para poder escapar iba por mal camino.

¿Porque haría algo como eso? — Cuestiono mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar, encontraría esa persona a como dé lugar.

Porque de lo contrario no podrás encontrarme, no importa que tanto observes a tu alrededor. 

Al menos estaba consiente de algo, ella si estaba al tanto de sus movimientos. Ya resignado entendió que no quedaba otra opción que hacer lo que decía, camino hacia el espejo notando como en este daba el reflejo del bombillo, el cual no permitía ver ni su propio reflejo. Al acomodarlo tal y como la desconocida le había dicho pudo notar algo, no era el mismo a quien podía ver en el vidrio. En este se mostraba una figura femenina, su rostro no era muy inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos celestes mostraban cierta profundidad, sus cabellos del mismo color eran algo largos. Daba la impresión de ser frágil, llevaba solo un vestido de un color celeste pastel, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, brazos y gran parte de sus piernas.

Y ahí estaba el, observando con sorpresa a la mujer que yacía sentada en un mundo detrás de un viejo espejo. 


End file.
